


Looking Perfect

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Still, he leaned away, much to both of their dismays. "I am surprised you did not notice it, though, my love." At his words, Ana tilts her head. "Notice what?" She asked curiously. Hanzo smiled almost smugly and said: "This."Then he stuck his tongue out, revealing a piercing in the middle of it.Ana froze.





	Looking Perfect

Ana had just prepared tea for herself and her lover and taken a seat in front of the fireplace when she heard footsteps approaching her direction. She knew those light treads anywhere and turned her head to the doorway, a soft smile already planted on her face as she waited for her beloved to appear. 

Ever so slowly does Hanzo round the corner and she feels her heart skip a beat. He looked completely different than he had this morning. He had an undercut that had the rest of his long hair wrapped in a bun and held up, in addition to piercings in his ears and one at the bridge of his nose. He wore a high collared black winter jacket and blue jeans with boots at his feet. 

"How do I look?" He finally dared to ask, his voice more timid than it had ever been. Ana beamed at the younger man and gestured to him to come to her. He did so and sat down next to her. She immediately cupped his face and gazed lovingly into his eyes, something Hanzo found he would never get used to. 

She looked him over again but with a teasing smirk then replied. "Hot," she said, and Hanzo couldn't help the ungraceful snort he emitted as he shoved her shoulder slightly. "Really, Hanzo," she reassured a little more seriously, "you look very handsome. I didn't think you could look better than you did." 

Despite the blush on his face at the compliment, he continues to doubt himself. "You do not think it is too much?" He murmurs, running his hands over the shaved parts of his head, then his piercings. Ana frowned slightly, then proceed to quickly grab Hanzo's hands and set them down onto her lap. 

"I think you look perfect, _habibi_ ,“ the older woman tells him earnestly. She smiles when she sees his shoulders sag almost in relief as he sighs heartily. It was like her approval had removed a great weight off his shoulders. He leaned into her touch before eventually burying his face in the crook of her neck, hands lazily wrapped around her waist. 

"I suppose that's all that matters to me," he whispers. Ana smiles victoriously and runs her hands through what she can of his hair, before letting it loose of its bun and playing with it as it fell. Hanzo hummed contentedly as she toyed and fiddled with his hair. He had always loved it when she did so. It brought him comfort. 

Still, he leaned away, much to both of their dismays. "I am surprised you did not notice it, though, my love." At his words, Ana tilts her head. "Notice what?" She asked curiously. Hanzo smiled almost smugly and said: "This."

Then he stuck his tongue out, revealing a piercing in the middle of it. 

Ana froze. 

For a moment, Hanzo faltered, thinking he'd finally tipped the woman over the edge. He'd gone overboard, definitely. She must think he's childish now. A man at his age, doing such a thing? Surely, she believes he's immature. "Ana—?" 

Before he could speak there are lips on his own and a tongue down his throat. His breath catches in shock for a moment before he closes his eyes and kisses his lover back, a rather sly smirk on his face as he did so. He makes a surprised noise into the kiss when Ana moves to push him backwards slightly, as though she's trying to lay him on the couch and get on top of him. He breaks the kiss to remind her that they are not in the privacy of their chambers and are actually in front of the fireplace, but he never gets a chance to. 

"Hey mom, have you seen— _oh dear **God!**_ " 

Hanzo is mortified at the fact that they now had an audience of Fareeha, Jamison, Jesse, and Genji standing at the doorway and scrambles to fix his disheveled hair. Ana, on the other hand, is completely composed and looking _very_ satisfied with herself. Jamison had already broken out into wild cackling at Fareeha's reaction, holding onto the wall for support. 

"Well, we found him. Goodnight," Jesse says quickly and whips around even quicker, leaving the scene without hesitation. Fareeha is screaming Arabic obscenities and talking about bleaching her eyes while she runs away and Genji stares directly into Hanzo's soul and asks: "Must you scar me more than you already have?" 

The older Shimada buries his face into his hands at the fact that Ana is laughing. She grabs him and gently holds him to her chest, as close to her heart as she could. Could you really blame her for grabbing him do suddenly, though? After all, she had meant it when she said she thought he looked perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me shouting through a megaphone : I LOVE HAND SOAP CHIHUAHUA


End file.
